Love and lust wings of fire edition
by the golden shipper
Summary: The love of any ship whatsoever is somthing that we all have. This will eventually have very one of the wings of fire ones.


**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GOLD HERE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER OF LOVE AND LUST, WINGS OF FIRE EDITION! TODAY IS MY OTP WINTERWATCHER! im obsessed with it. ANYWAYYYYYY TO DA FANFICCCCCCCC! oh btw this is XXX so... ya... if u no wanna see dat i say u go...**

Winter lied down with moon on his chest in there house. Its been 20 years since jade mountain, and winter confessed his love, and to his surprise, moon told him he loved her too. so they bought a house together in the rainwing kingdom and where going to live there lives together. he looked down at moon, who was sleeping peacefully on his chest. he smiled at her. she was so beautiful. he put his head down and went to sleep.

 **...**

moon wake up on winters chest, his wings around her, her head going up and down with his chest. she smiled. she just wanted to lie down with him forever. but the blissful moment ended when winter woke up. "good morning my lovely moon." winter said in a tired voice.

"good morning my handsome winter." moon said as she hugged winter. winter leaned down and kissed moon. she smiled and kissed him back. moon was wrong the bliss just started. moon crawled up a bit more so there faces to where the where level. but at that point winter ended the kiss.

"are you hungry?" he smiled, knowing he stopped what she wanted. She wanted to persist but she was starving. Sh gave him a short glare an said that she was. "What's wrong?" Winter smiled, getting up after moon got off him. She snuggled under his wing and said "absolutely nothing" in the most Blissful voice ever. She felt safe under his wing. And, surprisingly, warm. They walked out to get some pairs and mangos. After they gatherd a basket full they whent home and started eating. They sat in there dining room and ate. Moon was making it hard to stair at her. He proudly got mango juice on her chest and slowly licked it off. At one point she asked, "wanna help?"

Winter coudent resest anymore. He immediately ducked down and licked her chest, slowly making his way up her neck and then started to kiss her. He slowly pushed her down to the ground. Once they where on the ground winter whent lower and lower. "Winter" moon moaned as he reached her wet pussy and started to lick it. He licked up and down and she moaned softly. He was only licking her softly and moon was absolutely loving it. he started to go deeper and moon let out a loud moan as she pushed winters head deeper. He shoved his snout in deeper and moon moaned her loudest and stoked winters face. He lifter his head up just in time to see moon shoving him to the ground and kissing him.

"My turn" she said as she crawled down to his dick and started to stroke it to get it bigger. Once it was as long it would get, moon put it in her mouth, slowly going up and down. Winter moaned slightly as she sucked him. She was sucking him slowly, but slowly whent faster and faster. As she sucked the top of it, she stroked the bottom. Winter grunted and put one of his talons on her horn. She took her mout of and started to swirl her toung around the tip of it. She then started to stroke all of his dick and lick his balls a few times, then she licked up the length of his dick to the tip then put it all in her mouth. Winter bit his lower lip as he felt the cum. He grabbed moons horns and pulled her down and yelled, "I'm cumming!" And exploded in her mouth.

She swalowed it and got up and turned her ass to winter and backed up. "I'm starting to get tired, Maby we should take a break." She said as she rubbed her ass on winter. Winter pushed his dick up agenst her ass and said, "i don't know, i still want to go." He said as he pushed the tip of his dick in. It was so big that moon gave out a loud moan immediately.

"Oh, ok. I guess we can go a bit longer" she said as she shoved her ass back into winter. She let out a long moan as his huge dick whent in her ass. She thought that felt good, but once winter started moving, it was complete bliss. She moaned loudly as winter moved back and forward inside her. Winter rock hard erection felt so good in her ass. Winter grunted. Her as was so small, it was so hard to move inside of her, but man, it felt great. He started to go faster and as so as he did moon started to moan his Nam over and over, "winter winter winter winter" he shoved his dick as far as it would go and exploded into her. She yelled / moaned as the cum whent up her ass. Winter pulled out and picked her up and shoved her agenst the wall and grabed her by her back legs and stuck his dick up her small, tight pussy. It would get stuck if she wasent so wet. Winter brought her up and let gravity bring her down on his dick. He locked lips with her as he fucked her pussy. She wrapped her arms and wings around him as she moved up and down on his dick. Eventually winter pulled her up, then slamed her back down on him and exploded. Moon instantly took her lips of him and yelled. They fell to the ground, winters dick still in her. "Oh winter" moon moaned as she lied there. She was so exhausted that she passed out there. Winter smiled and wrapped his wings around her.


End file.
